Fear and Magic
by AshTreeTown
Summary: A century after the Winx have moved on. Kingdoms of the Great Magic Dimension are struggling for power. At Alfea four fairies with complex pasts and uncertain futures meet. A grieving Princess, an Aquarian walking on land, a dream fairy, and the Princess of Zenith. Their first year won't be easy with witches going missing and a strange cult appearing. Danger is closing in on them.
1. Crystal's and Ice

A/N Hey guys! Ive rewritten an old story. Its a Next Gen OC story that has similar tones to the old one. I didn't want to continue the old one as it has a few problems with it. Instead I took the same general idea and wrote a new one with new characters. Anyway hope you enjoy it.

Light bounced around the room. The exposed crystals in the rock shimmered with bright colours. A gentle ringing sound hummed through the underground castle. Aurora Fairlight sat on a opal stone bench with her knees tucked beneath her chin. Her own dress glittered under the light illuminating from the crystals. She looked up when she heard footsteps on the marble floor approaching. She had tears falling down her face and her icy blue eyes were bloodshot. A woman in a blue gown entered from the hallway. She looked down at Aurora and took a deep breath.

"Is he ok?" Aurora whimpered. The healer sat down beside her.

"I managed to stabilise him. He's fine for now" She put a gentle hand on Aurora's back.

"How long until he's better? He will get better wont he? He was fine yesterday" Aurora watched the healer's face scrunch up. Aurora felt her own lip tremble, she fought back the fresh tears.

"He's Soul Crystal is fading Aurora. He's... He's moving on"

A force swept across Aurora. He eyes burst with new tears that cascaded down her cheeks and dripped off her chin. Her body felt limp and weak and she couldn't stop shaking. The healer pulled her into her chest and wrapped an arm around her. Aurora's wailing echoed down the stone corridors. Servants avoided the Healer's Ward to not embarrass their Princess.

Her crying descended to sobbing until she finally wiped away the tears. Her hand still shook uncontrollably to which the healer noted.

"I can give you something for that" She patted the Princess's hand. Aurora looked up at the crystal ceiling. The light from the world outside shown through the clear stones. When she closed her eyes and focused she could hear the sound of the frozen world above. The wind blowing against the exposed tip of the castle. The ice cracking under pressure as new ice forms. She wanted to go outside, to be swallowed up by the wind and let the ice sink into her skin and consume her. She had the same feeling when her mother died years before. Now her father would be joining her in the afterlife. Which only left her brother Draven.

"He's awake if you want to see him. But he's very weak." The healer helped Aurora upstairs to her fathers room. Inside the grand bedroom was a large bed stacked with furs and a crystal chandelier above it. The walls were made of clear stone that showed the icy world outside. Underneath the fur was her father. His skin was a dull grey tone and his eyes drooped. He barely managed to lift his head to look at Aurora. A limp smile appeared and faded as she approached the bed. He laid his hand on the bed palm up which Aurora gently put her own hand into. He swallowed and closed his eyes.

"Rory" Aurora flinched at the sound of his voice, it was low and weak. He usually had a loud booming voice that demanded the attention of whoever was talking to him. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Daddy I'm here" she noticed her own voice was feeble as well. He opened his faded blue eyes again.

"I don't have long. I need you to listen carefully" Aurora moved closer to him.

"I had a surprise for you, it was something your mother always wanted to give you" He smiled weakly and took a deep raspy breath. Aurora notice his Soul Crystal hanging off his necklace. The healer was right, it had faded. Her own Soul Crystal swirled with dark grey colours.

"You have spot... in Alfea. It was your mother's school. She wanted you... to be educated. I want you to go" Aurora felt her heart tighten at the thought of her mother. She missed her now more than ever.

"But I want to stay with you" she gripped his hand tighter.

"No Rory. You watched... your mother die. You don't need to see this." Aurora shook her head. King Krystos took her chin and looked into her sapphire eyes.

"Do it for me. My last wish Aurora. Your mother's wish too. Please." His eyes pleaded, she could see they were glassy and his pupils were grey. She figured he was going blind. The same happened with her mother when her crystal faded. She went frail, stopped eating, eventually she went blind. She was usually too weak to stay awake but Aurora never left her side until she took her last breath. The magic of the Soul Crystals was still new to the Kingdom, they were powerful but mysterious. Once they started fading there was nothing to reverse it. She knew no amount of praying would save her father- it hadn't saved her mother either.

"Ok daddy, I'll go" his lip curled into a smile.

"I love you Rory, be strong" his eyes slowly closed as he drifted off to sleep. His hand went limp in hers. She pulled the furs over his body and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too daddy".

Aurora found her brother in the throne room. He was sitting on their fathers throne while two men stood before him. Her brother Draven wore black furs and leather gloves. He had strikingly similar features to Aurora. Both had blue eyes, pale skin, and flaxen blonde hair. He wore his long hair in a pony tail. He had tall slender body and a handsome slim face. She recognised him immediately when she entered the throne room. She didn't recognise the two strangers. One was a large burly man with heavy armour on. He had a large sword strapped to his back. The other man was a hooded figure that looked as tall as Draven. As Aurora approached she noticed Draven come down from the thrown and put crystals in the hooded man's hand.

"This should suffice, we look forward to working with you in the future King Draven" the hooded man opened a portal, the large burly man went through first.

"Also my condolences to your father" the stranger had a smooth unsettling voice that sent shivers up Aurora's spine. He stepped through the portal and both men disappeared. Draven looked at Aurora. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her shoulders rigid.

"Father isn't even in his grave yet and you're already calling yourself King"

"He called me King" Draven casts his eyes around the room until they settled on the throne. "But it wont be long until I am"

Aurora's stomach dropped. Since their mother had died he had been a different person. They drifted apart, mostly because he had always locked himself away to study. He was colder, emotionless. It had been so long since they spoke she had forgotten the kind of person he'd become.

"Well I don't care what you think you are. I wont be here. I'm attending Alfea and I'm not sure I'll ever be coming back" Aurora stood her ground as Draven chuckled to himself.

"Of course you're running away. What did I expect. I'm left with ruling the entire Kingdom while you run off and be a silly teenager" His chuckle grew louder.

"You don't get to leave!" he roared at her. His voice blasted around the room. He walked closer to her, his steel blue eyes digging into hers.

"No, you don't get to leave while I'm left here on my own. Saphiron needs us both." He circled around her.

"I can't do this again Draven" she whimpered. "It's too much pain"

Draven leaned and whispered in her ear. "This has always been a Kingdom of pain. Pain is what makes us strong. Its all we know sweet sister." He brushed her hair behind her ear. "Please sister, please stay" For the first time in years she saw genuine sadness in his blue-grey eyes. The hint of emotion was enough for her to consider staying and helping but it meant watching her father slowly die.

She closed her eyes and thought about the cold outside world again. She didn't know what she wanted because at this moment she just wanted to feel nothing. Be strong. Her father's voice echoed in her mind. He wanted her to go to Alfea, he wanted her to escape the pain. Perhaps he'd seen what it had done to Draven.

"I'm sorry Draven. But I can't stay" She opened her eyes to look at him. Her stomach churned when she watched his face twist into anger.

"FINE! GO!" he yelled into her face. She watched him storm away. When he turned around he had devilish grin on his face.

"When father dies and I'm crowned King. I'll make you come back." He walked off and threw his hands in the air and announced "I've got plans for you little sister." Aurora felt a lump in her throat.

"Who were they? Those men?" She yelled to his back. Draven turned around and smiled.

"They were the Sovereign Council, they're helping me build our new army"


	2. Metal and Neon

A bead of sweat dripped down Pluto's face. She wiggled the flattened Eraklyonese coin into the screw. She had spent hours trying to flatten the coin using her last glimmer of magic. It was finally small enough to fit inside the screw. Clenching her teeth she pushed as hard as she could to loosen the screw. It didn't budge. Come one Pluto! You can do this! The screws held the steel doors to the room in place. They had state of the art security technology which left out hacking. Only a crazy man would fiddle with Zenithian technology. However, Pluto had already anticipated that she wouldn't outsmart the security but she knew a Zenithian prison wouldn't expect an escape as primitive as using a coin on a screw.

"Move you stupid- thing" she grunted. Sweat dripped from her chin and her finger tips throbbed as she pushed with all her strength. The screw shifted by a micro inch.

"Ye yes yes!" she kept pushing against the screw, her energy ran low but her determination pushed her on. It shifted again, inch by inch she twisted it in a circle. With every budge it became easier. Finally she twisted one last time until the screw popped out. She looked down at the screw, a smirk spread across her face.

The room drowned in a shade of red. An alarm blaring above her shattered her thoughts. She instinctively covered her ears, realising that the Zenithian prison had anticipated her primitive escape.

"PRISONER 14356 LAY DOWN ON THE FLOOR FOR INSPECTION" a robotic voice boomed over the alarm. There were four more screws and the security were thirty seconds from entering. She squeezed her eyes shut forcing her mind to think of alternatives. The steel door unsealed. She quickly skimmed the room. Her cell was narrow enough to fit a single cot and floor space in front of the door, suddenly she had a plan.

She leapt up to the roof and held herself in place by pushing her back against one wall and her legs against the other. It was a lousy hiding spot but they wouldn't see her immediately.

The door slowly opened. A security droid floated in beneath Pluto. The sound of its circuits buzzing and beeping helped Pluto decide when to drop. She bit her lip and released herself. She tumbled on top of the droid and catapulted out of her cell. Outside were three other droids whose robotic arms stretched towards her. She back flipped over the arms and ran down the corridor. The walls and floor were a dark metallic colour with neon red lights flashing above. She immediately noticed the cold as a fine mist formed every time she breathed out. She could hear the drones flying behind her. She passed large metal doors identical to her cell door on each side. She had no idea how big the prison was, but it felt like the corridor was unending. Finally she saw an elevator. She slid herself to a stop in front of it and tried forcing it open. The doors didn't open. A metal arm wrapped around her waist and ripped her back. She grappled with the droids extended arm when another one wrapped around her wrist. Then a third arm gripped her neck and legs. She wriggled as they dragged her back down the corridor towards her cell. The elevator moving further away.

Suddenly the pixels on the wall shimmered and faded. The droids arm disappeared and reappeared before her eyes. Until the droids vanished from existence. The walls began glitching and flickering until they disappeared. The world around her blinked out of existence until the floor flashed away and she fell down into the dark void below, screaming as she fell.

She hit the solid floor on her shoulder, causing her to roll on her back. She opened her eyes and light poured in. She blinked until her vison cleared. She was in a small white room with bright lights shining from above. An opening came from behind her. Green light shown through silhouetting the figure in the doorway.

"The Escape from a Zenithian Prison Simulation? You know most people use the simulation chamber for fun activities" A husky voice echoed in the chamber. Pluto rubbed her shoulder and lifted herself off the floor. It took a moment for her mind to adjust to the world around her. Spending hours in the simulation had a way of distorting a persons sense of reality.

"It's good practice Venus" Pluto moaned as she pushed past Venus. She sat on a cushioned neon chair facing the window. The Simulation Chamber was drenched in green light.

"Are you planning on going to prison anytime soon? Wait let me guess you're going to steal the cryptocurrency from the Treasury?" Venus chuckled as she leaned against the window. Snow swirled outside and blanketed the city in white frost.

"You never know" Pluto shot her sister a deviant smile. Venus winked at her.

"I won't tell" They sat in silence as Pluto watched the vibrant city outside. The memory of the prison cell grew distant the more she watched hustle of Zenith City. She glanced at her sister Venus and noticed she was dressed in her formals. Her short magenta hair was pinned back leaving only her fringe. She wore a long floor length dress. It was a dark with a slight shimmer. When the light hit it Pluto noticed it was actually dark green. It hugged her sister around the waist and stretched up to her neck. Venus always looked beautiful but tonight she was exquisite.

"Why are you wearing that?" Pluto nodded to the dress.

"Tonight is the royal ball. The King and Queen expect our presence"

"You can just call them mum and dad" Pluto sighed. Another ball. It seemed like lately they spent more time gallivanting around rather than ruling the Kingdom of Zenith.

"Well mum and dad said to hurry up and get dressed. They're waiting for you upstairs" Pluto rolled her eyes. She wanted to plug herself back into the simulation and practice fighting giant robots or escaping planet's prisons. One could never be too prepared, especially if they were going to be future Guardian Fairy.

Electro lounge music pumped through the dance floor. Zenith's elites all gathered in the entertainment dome wearing their most extravagant attire. Pluto's black hair was braided, reaching down to her waist. She wore a metallic red dress that went down her arms and legs. She looked formal but didn't match the level of luxury her sister achieved. She sipped on a syrupy drink and watched the people dancing and talking. She noticed people that were not natives of Zenith. Some of them had clothes typical of a Solarian. A tap on her shoulder drew her attention away.

"I don't mean to interrupt Princess Pluto but I wanted to introduce myself." A man with grey skin and purple eyes looked down at her. He had a hatchet looking face. He was unpleasant looking with a pointed chin and nose. His thin lips spread apart into a smile.

"I am Chromo Mortem, Advisor of the King, head of TimTec Security, at your service my Princess" he bowed as he introduced himself. Pluto was already unsettled by his formality. Most officials ignored her- Chromo didn't.

"It's a pleasure Chromo. You'll have to excuse my dismissiveness I'm not one for royal formality. My sister Venus on the other hand is much more receptive" Pluto crossed her arms and looked forward at the crowd again. However she could feel Chromo's eyes staring at the side of her face.

"So I've heard. But no matter. You're the Princess you can do whatever you wish. I do have one request you highness" Pluto looked at him sideways and arched a brow.

"One dance. After that I'll consider my diplomatic duties fulfilled" Pluto almost waved him away when she noticed a large silver ring in the shape of a dragons head on his finger. A single ruby sat in the dragons mouth. She had seen it before but couldn't remember where.

"Ok Chromo. One dance" Chromo's mouth stretched into a smile. He took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. They took position and began to dance. They held their palms flat against each other and walked in a circle. Pluto could feel the cold metal of his ring on her hand. She slipped into her purse and pulled out her phone. When he looked out to the ground she held the phone against his palm and scanned the ring. After it beeped she slipped it back into her purse. Chromo was occupied with all the dazzling figures around him. Pluto guessed he was enjoying rubbing shoulders with the elite. She did wonder however why she'd never heard her father mention getting a new advisor.

The song ended and Chromo bowed to Pluto.

"I believe your father was looking for you earlier. Perhaps we should go see him" Pluto shrugged and followed him through the crowd. At the head table was her father, mother, and Venus.

"Your majesty your daughter is a delight" Chromo announced as they approached the table. Venus cocked an eyebrow at Pluto who shrugged in return. Her father King Axel nodded. He whispered to his wife and ushered Pluto to come closer.

"You wanted to see me father" He took a deep breath and looked at Chromo. Chromo nodded at him in approval.

"Your mother and I have been talking about your future and we believe its in your best interest to attend school outside of Zenith" Venus's mouth dropped. Pluto felt her brows knit together.

"Why? What could that possibly do for me?" Her voice was loud enough to draw the attention of dancers nearby.

"Do not question me Pluto!" King Axel's own voice matched hers. Chromo stepped in between them.

"If I may diffuse the situation, Pluto, you need to fulfil your duties as a Princess, possibly a queen one day. You simply don't have the skills to do that. A fairy school will help" Pluto stared down Chromo. She was unsettled by him before but now she hated him. Here was the advisor telling her what to do.

"Venus is going to be Queen, not me. I'm training to be Guardian Fairy. I won't learn those skills in some stupid Princess school!" Chromo stepped closer to her. He was undeterred by her stare.

"Perhaps but the world needs less warriors and more diplomats. Even as Guardian Fairy you'll need these skills" Pluto shouldered past Chomo. She stood before her mother Juno.

"Please mother. Don't make me" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry Pluto. You're father and I have already decided. If you can prove yourself capable and pass all your classes then we'll consider allowing you to return home" Juno's face was expressionless. Her mother was never the affectionate type but she was always reasonable. Pluto spun around and stormed through the crowd.

She went out onto the balcony and gulped in the freezing air. Her face felt numb but she didn't cry. Nothing ever made her cry. Her loose hair flickered across her face. She leaned over the balcony and looked down below. She couldn't see the ground through the fog. Snow swirled around her as she looked down at her hands. Her dark skin contrasted with the snowflakes that landed on her.

Behind her the door opened. Venus stood beside her.

"I'm sorry Pluto" Pluto shrugged and looked down at the lit up city.

"Since when do they take advice from Chromo?" Venus shouldered her sister. Suddenly Pluto remembered the ring. She pulled out her phone and checked the scan. It searched the Great Dimensional Web. An image came up of the same ring.

"He belongs to the Sovereign Council" Pluto looked at Venus. Both had confused expressions.

"What doesn't that mean?"

"I don't know. But he might have other motives" Pluto and Venus looked back at the ball. Chromo stood beside Juno and Axel. Venus put her hand on Pluto's shoulder.

"I'll keep an eye on him, now come on its freezing out here" Pluto followed her sister inside. She took one last look at the Zenith City skyline. She was going to miss it, she hoped whatever school she was going to had decent technology.


	3. Sunlight and Oceans

Sunlight broke through the water and touched Kelby Shimmer's teal coloured skin. The coral around her lit up like colourful beacons. Her silky hair flowing with the tide as she kicked her feet behind her. She swam through her town past the reefs and homes of her kind. She couldn't hold back her beaming smile as she waved at her neighbours who happily waved back. She swam up and spun around feeling the water swirl around her. She looked up at the surface of the water and watched as the sun shimmered up above the waves. She couldn't wait to feel the open air on her skin.

In the distance the city of New Atlantis shined brightly against the clear blue ocean. Her own town was quaint compared to the futuristic underwater city. The Aquarian's in her town lived in caves and hollowed out rock formations. To the people of New Atlantis it seemed primitive but to them it was quiet and peaceful. As she swam past the homes she wondered what the surface would be like. Quiet and peaceful? Or bustling and bright like New Atlantis?

A school of fish swam around her in a hurry. Followed by another Aquarian shepherding them from behind. He smiled briefly at Kelby before swimming past. The bottom of the ocean floor plunged further down into the depths. Kelby swam down. It grew darker as she went lower until she reached the large gaping mouth of a sea cave. She swam down into the cave leaving the blue sunny paradise behind her. The cave had a maze of tunnels leading to other Aquarian's cave homes. The sunlight was cut off however luminescent coral and creatures that shined a neon aqua colour lit up the tunnels. She swam through the tunnels passing smaller, quieter homes. The Depth Caves were not luxury homes on Aquaria but they were peaceful, isolated, and cost only a few Seashells to live in.

Kelby finally reached the entrance to her home. She pushed through the curtain of seaweed in the doorway. Inside, the walls were decorated in exotic seashells her mother had collected from many planets oceans. Glowing kelp floated around the room providing minimal light. On the rock walls were bioluminescent algae that her mother Pelagia kept well fed and bright.

"Mum! MUM! I have great news!" Kelby swam through her home. She entered a smaller room. Almost crashing into Pelagia.

"Kelby your disturbing the sand, you're like a clumsy squid sometimes." Her mother grabbed her shoulders to hold her in place. Pelagia had big eyes like Kelby but dark green hair that she kept in short curls. Unlike Kelby who let her long turquoise hair flow freely. She loved the feel of the tide in her hair, she imagined the wind would be even better.

"I have news mother" Kelby eyes grew large with excitement. Like all Aquarian's they were pools of ebony. Pelagia floated into her seashell room holding her daughter's webbed hand.

"I think I know what it is" Her mother said coyly. Her eyes scrunched up as she held a broad grin.

"Really? How did you find out I only received my letter today" Kelby cocked her head. Her mother raised her stubbed eyebrows.

"Well I heard it from someone else. I just want to tell you how proud I am. The King's nephew? I couldn't believe it!" Pelagia squeezed Kelby's hand.

"Uh. Well actually that's not my news" Kelby pulled a letter from her satchel. It had a dim glow around it protecting it from the water.

"I got accepted into Alfea. Apparently they recognise Aquarian's as Water Fairies" Kelby's eyes lit up. Pelagia looked at the letter then back to Kelby.

"Oh. That's... great. I just thought you were going to tell me about your date with Bulbous, the King's nephew?"

"He's nice mother, but this is more important to me, I've always wanted to see the surface and the people on the surface" Pelagia's smile withered away. She drifted backwards and leaned on the algae wall. The dim aqua light made her look older.

"Are you sure about this? The surface... it isn't safe. Creatures like us aren't always welcome. Besides think of the physical problems you'll face. Your skin will dry out and you'll start producing plasma! People aren't used to that. They'll... treat you differently" Pelagia grabbed her daughter's hand and held it up.

"They don't have webbed hands like you. We're different from them" Kelby slipped her hand away and looked at the seashells on the rock walls around them.

"I love the ocean. I love Aquaria. But I can't help but feel that... there's more out there to experience. I don't feel special in Aquaria. I don't think I'll mind being different"

"Kelby, I blame myself for sheltering you. Maybe I should have taken you on land in Andros. At least they're tolerant of Merfolk."

"It isn't your fault mother. Remember when I used to go to the Dark Depths, so deep that the sunlight didn't reach it?" Pelagia chuckled at the memory.

"Of course I do. I was worried sick. You were only ten and I couldn't find you"

"I was curious. I'll always be curious and you've never been able to slow me down. I don't want to be married to the royal family. I want to see the Great Magic Dimension. I guess the ocean just isn't big enough for me" Pelagia pushed Kelby's hair from her face. She could see the pleading look in her eyes.

"I guess you're just a big fish in a small pond. Your father was exactly the same." Pelagia gave her a half smile. Kelby had little memory of her father. She realised her mother must feel like her daughter is running away just like her husband did many years ago.

"I'll come back. I promise. I'm not leaving forever." Kelby hugged her mother who squeezed her tightly.

"I know, you're my little squid. Just promise you'll be careful" Pelagia pulled back and drilled her eyes into Kelby's.

"It's only school mum, I'll be fine" Pelagia furrowed her brows. She looked up when she heard a long, low hum through the cave.

"The whale migration. Do you want to watch it? It might be your last one" Kelby kissed her mother's cheek.

"I'd love to"

Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. We've met Aurora, Pluto, and now Kelby. There's one more character to introduce and then the real crazy stuff can begin. Let me know what you think.

Happy Reading!

AshTreeTown


	4. Storms Within

The sky above Magix rumbled with distant thunder. With the sun setting behind the Barrier Mountains the city was casted in a warm golden glow that clashed with the dark grey sky. In the city centre families waved goodbye to young Alfea students as they boarded the hover bus.

One of the students, Maebry Oakheart took one last look at her mother and aunty who waved and sobbed as she entered the bus. Her frizzy pigtails bobbed out of view as she stepped in. On the bus girls erupted into excited chatter. Maebry's sea green eyes gazed over her fellow students. They were young, fresh fairies eager to begin their education. She spotted an empty seat next to a girl with long black hair. Maebry put her bags above and settled in next to her. The black-haired fairy gazed out of the bus over the crowd of families waving goodbye. Immediately Maebry could sense her anxiety and sadness.

"It's only three years" Maebry leaned to her and said. The girl shot up and looked at Maebry. She had a look of shock that melted into a smile.

"Hi, I didn't see you there" She had sweet voice. A gentle voice that Maebry liked hearing.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to tell you not to worry too much. We're only away from home for three years."

"I know. It's just... I've never been so far away from home before. No family, no friends, it's all terrifying to me" Maebry put a hand on her shoulder. She could feel that the girl was beginning to relax.

"That's life. We have to be a little scared sometimes. Facing that fear is what makes us stronger. Besides you already have one friend. My name is Maebry Oakheart" She held out her hand which the girl shook.

"Leona Lynx of Solaria. Where are you from Maebry?"

"Magix City. But my mum was from Lynphea. She moved here twenty years ago and had me." Leona's lavender eyes lit up.

"I've never met someone that was actually born here! Wow. Living in the centre of the Magic Dimension. What's it like?" Leona shifted in her seat to face Maebry. The bus rumbled and drove off through the streets of Magix.

"I live with my mama and auntie. They're both very good potionologist's. They run a shop downtown called Plant's and Potion's. Sometimes we all go to Gloomy Wood Forest and collect ingredients then I watch them make different potions. On the weekend we all run the shop and at night we go out and eat. Did you know Magix City has so many restaurants that if you were to eat out every night it would take you seven hundred years to try every restaurant" Leona had forgotten her anxiety and was now giving off a strong joyful aura. Out the window the city had given way to a dense forest. The trees looked greener than usual underneath the golden glow of the after-storm sunlight. It was what Maebry called the 'Golden Hour'. Suddenly the edge of the Alfea castle came into view. Everyone on the bus cooed and pressed their faces to the windows to watch as the bus pulled in front of the Alfea gates. Immediately the fairies stood up and trampled off the bus. Maebry and Leona struggled to gather their bags and get off.

As they stood in front of the winged gate Maebry felt Leona grab her hand and squeeze it. The anxiety was resurfacing again.

"I didn't expect it to be so beautiful." Leona's eyes looked worried as she stared up at the glittering gates of Alfea.

"There's nothing to be worried about Leona. Just enjoy yourself" Leona looked at Maebry who gave her a lop-sided smile.

"What if I fail? I'll have to go back to Solaria"

"You won't fail" excitement washed over the fairies as the gates opened revealing the large open courtyard. They trickled in and absorbed the beauty of the Alfea castle. Maebry turned around as she walked taking in every detail. The tall pink towers on either side, the green grass, the cherry trees, the students, the fairies that flew above them. Maebry felt her heart fluttering with excitement- she too was surprised at how beautiful Alfea was. She'd heard about the school her whole life but never expected enchantment. She was pulled from her trance with a tap on the shoulder.

She turned to see a young beautiful girl with wide blue eyes and long golden hair down to her hips. She had a pink streak through her fringe and expensive looking clothes. Maebry guessed she was a princess.

"Welcome to Alfea. I'm Alison Rose. Head of the Alfea Student Council and Miss Magix two years in a row" She had beautiful smile that Maebry couldn't help but stare- her aura was confident and strong.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Maebry Oakheart and this is Leona Lynx" Leona's aura settled when she looked at Alison. Maebry wasn't surprised. Alison had the essence of a leader- someone to look up to.

"Well Maebry and Leona. Tonight we're having a mixer in the courtyard with all the students. A little meet and greet. All organised by us seniors so you girls can feel welcomed at Alfea." Maebry beamed at the idea. Suddenly another girl appeared beside her. Maebry had to look twice as the girl had aqua coloured skin and dark blue hair.

"Excuse me but did you mention a party" Maebry, Leona, and Alison all stared at the girl. Maebry immediately felt how nervous the girl was. She knew she stuck out. Maebry drew the attention away.

"Yeah there's a mixer tonight in the courtyard" she said cheerfully. A wide smile on her face. The blue girl gave a faint smile back. Alison stepped in closer.

"I'm sorry but this party is for Alfea students only" She said sternly but politely.

"I am an Alfea student. My name is Kelby Shimmer of Aquaria." Kelby narrowed her eyes at Alison. Maebry felt both of them become defensive and annoyed. Feeling everyone's emotions was beginning to drain on her energy. If she was going to enjoy this party tonight she would need to rest. First she wanted to defuse the situation.

"I didn't realise Alfea was accepting non-fairy students" Alison said as she cocked an eyebrow. Maebry realised that Alison had an intimidating air as well as a friendly one.

"I'm a fairy too. The Council of Magix officially recognises Aquarian's as Water Fairies" Kelby said matter-of-factly. Alison stared her down for a moment before shrugging.

"Well that's very interesting. I'm sorry for the confusion. Welcome to Alfea Kelby." In a second she returned to her friendly and confident demeanour.

"I'll see all you girls tonight" Alison winked at them before approaching another group of freshmen. Maebry looked at Kelby.

"Would you like to join us? Headmistress DuFour is giving a speech" Kelby's eyebrows unknitted as she looked at Maebry's gentle face. Maebry could feel Kelby's anger slowly deteriorating.

"I have to shower first. My skin is already drying up. I didn't think Magix could be so warm" She wiped over her flaking blue skin.

"In winter time it'll cool down" Maebry said.

"That might be worse" Kelby wandered off towards the entrance of the castle. Maebry and Leona gathered with the other students in front of a small stage. The headmistress stood above them looking over the crowd. As the girls approached she said loudly.

"Welcome girls to Alfea School for Fairies" the audience clapped and cheered. A sense of excitement stirred through the crowd. It revitalised Maebry after the tension between Alison and the Aquarian.

"You are the Great Magic Dimension's best and brightest fairies carefully selected to attend Alfea to build on your knowledge and power. Some of you are royalty and others are not however here at Alfea you are all equal and you are all sisters. You must protect each other and lift each other up. That is what separates Alfea fairies from everybody else. Our Unity is our Strength." Headmistress DuFour had an aging face however she aged gracefully. She had piercing eyes and a beautiful smile. She wore a vibrant red dress with a bow on her neck. She looked elegant and graceful. Maebry was entranced when she spoke. The sound of the crowd cheering pulled her back. Leona tugged on her arm.

"Come on let's find our rooms"

The hall was littered with young students talking and frolicking. Inside was bigger than expected. Leona and Maebry pushed past the crowd and went up the grand staircase. As they headed towards the west wing Leona stopped in front of a door.

"Well this is my room. Do you want to meet up tonight at the mixer?" Leona asked shyly. Maebry smiled and nodded.

"I'd love that" Maebry watched as Leona disappeared into her room. She hoped that the shy fairy had a nice roommate that would help her open up more. As Maebry headed deeper into the west wing she watched all the girls around her as they introduced themselves. Maebry was excited by the thought of new friendships. She never had any trouble with meeting people or making friends but so many moved away from Magix, she looked forward to having a stable friendship that wasn't her mother or her aunty. She reached the door of her room and opened it.

Inside was a common area with three doors. A window sat adjacent to the front door. There was a small round table next to the window with a vase full of fresh flowers on top. The window was open letting in the cool dusk breeze. Bean bag chairs littered the common room in front of her. A large, purple, fluffy rug was spread out beneath the bean bags. On the left wall was a large bookshelf and on the right was a corner table with a colourful tea set on top. The walls were a light pink colour that made the room look warm and welcoming. Maebry burst into the room and shut the door behind her. She looked around and sucked in the smell of the wind and flowers. Her own mind buzzed with energy and magic. She collapsed onto one of the bean bag chairs and squealed in excitement. Behind her the front door opened.

A tall girl stepped in carrying a duffle bag. She had rich black skin and long, straight hair tied up in a ponytail. Maebry liked her almond shaped eyes, they looked elegant and mysterious to her. She had polyester white pants with black boots and a purple hoodie. The tall fairy looked at Maebry and nodded.

"I guess you're my roommate" she said in a deadpan voice. Her aura was intense and passionate. Maebry felt immediately intrigued by her. She could sense her determination.

"I'm Maebry, from Magix. And yes I think we're roommates" The girl looked around the room. She didn't seem as impressed as Maebry was. Perhaps she was royalty. A princess probably had a room twice the size of this one.

"My name is Pluto Titanus of Zenith, pleasure" she settled her eyes on Maebry. She seemed stoic on the outside. However even if she didn't broadcast her emotions Maebry could sense them.

"So what are your powers?" Pluto asked suddenly. She stared at Maebry and waited for an answer.

"Oh, um, I'm the Fairy of Dreams." She stuttered for a moment caught off guard by Pluto's question.

"Dreams? So if I start seeing weird things in my sleep I'll know who to talk to" Pluto's mouth stretched into a coy smile. She wasn't as guarded as Maebry initially thought. Behind Pluto the door squeaked open. A girl with platinum blonde hair and piercing light blue eyes stepped past Pluto. She wore a jacket and her hair fell in curls on her shoulders. Maebry sensed a deep sadness vibrating off the new girl. Her body looked sluggish and exhausted. Maebry guessed she was missing home.

"Hi. I'm Maebry and this is Pluto" Maebry did her cheeriest voice and flashed her biggest smile. She knew happiness was infectious.

"My name is Aurora, Aurora Fairlight." Her voice was low and raspy. She didn't smile at either girl. Just as Maebry opened her mouth the door to the bathroom opened. Kelby Shimmer stood in the doorway wearing a towel. Her dark eyes widened in shock.

"Oh I didn't realise anyone was here" Pluto arched her eyebrows. Once again Kelby's aura became nervous. Kelby gave out a small laugh. Maebry couldn't help but smile until she felt herself laughing as well. When they simmered down Pluto and Aurora stood silently. Maebry slumped. She had an infectious laugh that usually made other people laugh. She realised the year might not be as smooth sailing as she had hoped. The Aquarian was a fish out of water, Pluto shrouded her emotions, and Aurora was troubled by depression. It was not what she wanted her first year at Alfea to be like. Maebry groaned as she realised these girls were probably going to have crazy weird dreams every night.

 _It'll be an interesting year at least._

 **A/N – Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story. All the main characters have been introduced and have met each other. It's not all sunshine and rainbows however. In the next part they go to the mixer where a new romance blossoms.**


End file.
